Complete With You
by SehunsBae37
Summary: A look into Sirius and Petunia's life set a few years after the events of Chapter 29 of Coming Back to You. A little side story one shot just for them.


Complete With You

SiriusxPetunia

Rated T

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or its characters from the franchise. That honor belongs to JK Rowling

 **Author's Note: This is a companion piece to the main story Coming Back to You starring Sirius and Petunia. The events of this take place between the time frame of chapters 29 & 30, roughly four years later. I hope you all enjoy this little side story. XOXO, SehunsBae37.**

Complete With You

Petunia smiled as she watched her husband play with their son in the floor of their living room. Sirius absolutely adored him and it was obvious their son loved him just as much. Even though the child was only seven months old, he was loved dearly and had them wrapped around his little finger.

Petunia could remember the day when she found out she was pregnant as clear as day. She had been shocked to find out that she was expecting and the whole pregnancy was almost surreal for her. After she had had her first child, the doctors had told her she might not ever be able to conceive again. But to hear that she was expecting and was already three months along shocked her. She hadn't had any symptoms or anything to alert her, though if she thought about it she had missed monthly cycles in that same amount of time. Sirius had been ecstatic as well as Lily, and when the initial shock wore off she was too. And six months later, Sirius and Petunia welcomed Kurt Nathaniel Black into the world. He had his father's dark hair and his nose, and he had Petunia's blue eyes. Kurt was perfect and they just adored him.

If there was anything else that Petunia loved to reminisce about, it was the night that Sirius had proposed to Petunia. It had been for her birthday two years prior and he had taken her to the Sydney Opera House in Australia. They went sight-seeing afterwards and did a whole different lot of things. Later that night they had decided to walk along the beach and were just enjoying each other before Sirius got down on one knee and proposed to her. A smile graced her lips as she thought back to that night.

 _(Flashback…)_

 _Petunia inhaled deeply as she looked out at the ocean, listening to the waves lap and splash on the shore. Sirius was standing behind her with his arms wrapped around her shoulders, holding her close and he rested his chin on her shoulder. The two of them stood in a comfortable silence, enjoying each other's presence and warmth._

 _"_ _Petunia," Sirius said softly._

 _"_ _Hm?" Petunia sounded as an ocean breeze swept over them, blowing her blonde hair a bit._

 _Sirius placed her hair behind her ear and kissed her neck before saying, "You know how much I love you, right? I've never felt this way about anyone else and I don't want to."_

 _The blonde smiled and replied, "I feel the exact same way. I haven't been this happy in a long time." She giggled a bit before talking again. "It's funny to think that our relationship started on account of me physically attacking you at Harry's second birthday."_

 _"_ _Yeah, you hit me rather hard," Sirius chuckled. "And I later apologized for my uncalled for behavior and words and you allowed me to live with you. You didn't have to but you did."_

 _"_ _And you couldn't do a single thing right without the use of magic."_

 _"_ _Hey, I was trying."_

 _The two of them laughed before quieting down with grins on their faces. Sirius held Petunia closer as he continued, "But you were patient with me and before I knew it, you had become my friend. And along the way I fell in love with you, and I've never been so happy and thankful to have someone like you in my life. I still firmly believe that now. And you probably can guess how ecstatic I was to know you felt the same when you finally told me."_

 _Petunia nodded and said, "And we've been happy ever since."_

 _Sirius pulled away and said, "And I want that happiness to continue. The happiness and love that we share to be everlasting."_

 _"_ _Sirius?" Petunia said as she turned to look at him._

 _The dark haired wizard looked down at Petunia almost intensely, grey eyes staring into blue, before the man took a deep breath. Holding on to Petunia's hands, he gave them a gentle squeeze before saying, "Petunia, when I first met you, I automatically thought you less than me because you are a Muggle. But I realized that I was wrong and you taught me so much. You made me into a better person and showed me that no matter who or what we are, we are much more than what we believe we are. Even with you having gone through so much you kept your head up. You became my friend and I never thought that one day I would fall in love with you. I knew that I would probably face ridicule because you are a Muggle and I am a Pureblood, but you mean so much more to me than blood statuses and I love you more than I could possibly express. Petunia Evans, I love you and want to spend the rest of my life with you until the day we both leave this world. So," Sirius got down on one knee and pulled a stunning diamond ring from his pocket. "Will you marry me?"_

 _Petunia stood absolutely stunned. Of all the things Sirius had done for her on her birthday this was the last thing she expected him to do. It had surprised her but at the same time she was so touched. Even something as major as their blood statuses in the Wizarding World didn't matter to him anymore. He wanted to be with her and had fallen in love with her, even when his own mother had completely disowned him for it. She loved Sirius just as much as he loved her and it didn't take her long to make her decision._

 _"_ _Yes," Petunia said, tears filling her blue eyes and she smiled down at the man. "Yes, I will marry you, Sirius."_

 _(End Flashback…)_

A cute little giggle brought Petunia out of her musings and she turned her head to see Sirius standing next to her holding Kurt, Kurt smiling at her and reaching a hand out towards her. With a smile of her own the blonde took her baby from her husband's arms and held him close, kissing his cheek and cooing at him. Sirius watched his wife and son with a smile before saying, "Tunia."

"Hm?" Petunia responded as she looked up at the younger man giving him her attention.

"I have a surprise for you that will make you very happy."

"You do? Really? What is it?"

Sirius chuckled and answered, "You'll just have to wait and see. Isn't that right, Kurt?"

Kurt let out a squeal as his father tickled him under his chin, causing his parents to both laugh at his adorableness. After Sirius had tickled him he placed his head on his mother's shoulder and stuck his fingers in his mouth. He was teething and always wanted something in his mouth to relieve the discomfort, even his own hand if need be. His mother handed him to his father before leaving to retrieve a small cloth to clean his hand and his teething ring. Once she returned, handing Kurt his teething ring and cleaning his little hand, she asked Sirius, "So when can I get my surprise?"

"Soon," Sirius answered.

Petunia was about to ask Sirius how soon, but before she could try to pry anymore information out of her husband, Sirius pointed his wand at her and placed her under a sleeping charm. Before she knew it, her eyes slid shut and she succumbed to sleep, barely noticing Sirius catching her as she fell.

* * *

When Petunia woke up, two things passed through her head. The first thing was that she was going to strangle her husband for putting her to sleep suddenly and without her permission. The second thing was wondering where in the world she was. Looking around the room she was in, it was obviously a hotel room, and a rather fancy one at that. Deciding to return to that later, she looked down beside her to see Kurt sleeping peacefully next to her, his baby blanket settled over his legs and onto his tummy. Smiling she bent down and kissed him on the head before lightly moving off of the bed she was on, making her way towards the door that lead to a balcony. Opening it she saw Sirius sitting on a chair looking over some documents. Wanting his attention she cleared her throat.

Sirius looked up in surprise and said, "Oh, Petunia! I didn't hear you get up. Did you sleep well, my love?"

"Oh yes, though I would appreciate not being forcibly put to sleep. I've told you several times not to do that, Sirius. It won't keep you out of trouble with me when you mess up," Petunia replied crossing her arms.

"I know it, but I knew you wouldn't travel willingly if I didn't."

"Yes, where are we exactly? Since it seems you've whisked me away somewhere unknown."

"Paris."

Blue eyes widened in shock as they stared into grey ones. Why had Sirius brought her here? Sirius, seeming to know what his wife was thinking, spoke saying, "Listen, I know that you are still very much hurt over what your ex-husband did to you, as well as taking your first son from you and moving here. But I promise I brought you here for a good reason. I just want you to know that I love you and I want nothing more than to see you and make you happy."

Petunia opened her mouth to respond, but closed it not knowing what to say. She could hear the sincerity in her husband's words and she knew that whatever he had planned for her, it had nothing but good intentions behind it. Nodding she said, "Alright then. So what is it?"

Sirius smiled and stood up before walking over to the older woman, gently taking her hand and leading her back inside the hotel room. He stopped by the bed and picked up Kurt, careful not to wake him up, before leading his wife out of the hotel room. They headed down to the first floor and walked into the lounge area of the lobby where two men in black suits greeted them.

"Mr. and Mrs. Black, a pleasure to make your acquaintance," one of the men said. "I am Eugene Peterson and this is my colleague Andrew Smith."

"Hello," Petunia greeted politely, though wondering what in the world could be happening at the moment.

After shaking their hands, Mr. Smith said, "We have been in contact with Mr. Black in regards to your losing custody of your son in your divorce from Mr. Dursley about four years ago. Mr. Dursley had stated that he took custody due to you being an unfit parent. However Mr. Black has made a case against him stating that you are indeed a fit parent, as well as informing us of Mr. Dursley's infidelity towards you. After a bit of a background check, we have found that Mr. Dursley has been embezzling money from the company he previously worked at in England, as well as from the company he currently has employment at."

Mr. Peterson nodded and said, "Well he doesn't have employment there anymore. In fact, he is waiting to go on trial, but there is no doubt he will end up in prison. As for Mrs. Elaine Dursley, she has been found guilty for having involvement in the embezzlement and will also be put on trial. Both of them have lost custody of Dudley Dursley and with the help of Mr. Black's own attorney, you now have full custody over your son again. And should you want to, Mr. Black can also have joint custody over him as well."

Petunia couldn't believe what she had heard. Sirius, her amazing, wonderful husband, had done something she hadn't thought she would ever be able to do. He had gotten her son back for her, and she would be able to keep him forever. Before she knew it, tears of joy were spilling from her eyes and she sobbed happily into her hands. An arm wrapped around her and held her close, allowing her to cry into the strong shoulder before her. Getting a breath Petunia said, "Thank you so much, Sirius! Thank you!"

"Of course, my love," Sirius replied as he kissed his wife's head while still holding Kurt. "As I said before, I'd do anything to make you completely happy."

The blonde nodded and hugged her husband close as she continued to shed tears. She didn't know what she had done to deserve Sirius, but she was so thankful to have and love him. He had made her bleak life better and she found that she was complete with him. And he had even told her that he felt complete with her as well. She didn't think her life would get any better than it already was, but Sirius had done something beyond what she could even think to do and had gotten her son back.

Pulling away from the dark haired wizard she wiped her eyes and asked, "When can I see him? When can I have my son?"

"Right now, Mrs. Black."

The sound of a door opening caught their attention and they all turned to see a woman exit a room. And standing in front of her was a chubby, blond haired boy with blue eyes. Though he resembled his father more than anything, those eyes were definitely Petunia's. This boy of six years was none other than Dudley Dursley.

The blonde haired woman let out another sob as she stood and quickly ran to her son, dropping to her knees and wrapping her arms around him. She held him close as she cried, all of her emotions pouring out of her as she held the child she had taken from her four to five years ago. Dudley had recognized his mother the moment she turned to face him and he too was crying as he was reunited with Petunia.

Sirius smiled as he watched his wife reunite with her son that she had missed dearly. It made him feel accomplished as a husband that he was able to do something like this for his beautiful wife. He knew he would get to know his stepson soon in time, but for the time being he would let Petunia take as much time as she needed with Dudley.

* * *

As Dudley and Kurt slept peacefully later that night back in the Black household, Sirius and Petunia were seated on the couch cuddled up together. Petunia had cried so much from joy that she had tired herself out, but she was very happy all the same. Tilting her head up towards Sirius, she said softly, "I love you so much, Sirius. And thank you for what you have done."

"It's no trouble, Petunia; I was happy to find Dudley and get him back for you," Sirius replied with a gentle, loving smile. "And I love you, too. You complete me in every way that I complete you. And I'm never letting you go."

The two of them shared a sweet kiss before settling in the comfortable silence. It wasn't long before Petunia fell asleep against Sirius and he had to carry her up to their bedroom. And the two of them slept peacefully that night, content and happy in each other's arms.


End file.
